Network switch stacking technology may enable increasing a number of network switches that may be managed using a single Internet Protocol (IP) address. In this manner, the stacked network switches may be operated from outside the stack as a single switch. However, the number of network data ports of the switch stack may be equal to the sum of all of the network data ports of the individual network switches.
A network switch for use in stacking technology may include a network switch that may function alone, but is connectable to other network switches. For example, a stackable network switch, in addition to network data ports, may include stacking ports or modules. Two network switches may be stacked by connecting a stacking cable between the stacking ports of the two network switches. By connecting free stacking ports of the stacked network switches to additional network switches, the size of the switch stack may be further increased.